bionicwoman_2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bionic Woman
Series cancelled - time to combine with the main Bionic Wiki? Eick has confirmed that the series has been cancelled (I added a news item to the main page). It seems like there's little point in maintaining a separate wiki for this. 23skidoo 03:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :That would be fine with me. The reboot is dead. If the folks at The Bionic Wiki are okay with it, feel free to start migrating th ematerial here over there. Once it's all moved, I can see that the domain redirects to bionic.wikia.com so that they get a boost from whatever links are spidered throughout the Net. —Scott (talk) 02:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes we would be fine with this. You can go ahead doing it now. What we really need is episode summaries.-- 09:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Bionic Woman -> Main Page? Shouldn't "Bionic Woman" be an article (or redirect) rather than a replacement for the main page? Sacre Fi 08:33, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :I moved the main page to "Bionic Woman" to be more Google-friendly. The information that would be on a "Bionic Woman" article can go on the front page; feel free to add anything you like! -- Danny (talk) 11:42, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Main page protection You might want to consider protecting your main page, as i've just had to reinstate the info after a joker changed it to "older one was better if you ask me" -- DM Yarrow 10:32, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for taking care of the vandalism! Wikia actually discourages protecting the main page -- it can be a discouraging thing for new contributors if there isn't an "edit" button on the first page they see. We usually just protect the page temporarily if there's a current, relentless attack, which hardly ever happens. Besides that, we can rely on contributors -- like you! -- who can help to take care of random vandalism. -- Danny (talk) 14:03, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Both series Wouldn't it make sense to cover not only the new Bionic Woman series, but also the old one (and possibly also The Six Million Dollar Man), just like Battlestar Wiki covers both the new and the old series, while giving priority to the new one? Ausir 23:17, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :There's an existing Bionic Wiki that covers the two 1970s series. The community there didn't want to have their wiki taken over by the new series, so we decided to split it off for now. We may merge at some point, but right now, we're going to let the two develop separately. It kind of makes sense, since the new show seems to bear almost no relationship to the old. As we work on this one, we'll start adding more cross-wiki links back and forth. -- Danny (talk) 14:44, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Both wikis should link to each other from their main pages, then :). Ausir 15:01, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, we will. I just want to get this built up to a point where it's worth linking to. :) -- Danny (talk) 01:05, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I used to watch the original "Bionic Woman". From what I am reading on this wiki, I wonder if the show is even going to be worth the while. Think about it. A woman gets involved in an accident, is rebuilt, and is expected to flip the bill for an operation she didn't even ask for or consent to. ::::There was a similar situation where I live. A woman was fighting city hall because they closed a fire station, and then the city sued her for legal fees. The station is still closed. -- Compaq 16 September 2007 DVD release I added the announcement of the DVD release to "Series News" as I was uncertain where else to put it. 23skidoo 01:09, 31 January 2008 (UTC) * PS. While I was adding the information the TVShowsonDVD.com link was updated with cover art for the DVD release. 23skidoo 01:14, 31 January 2008 (UTC)